The Other Scar
by aerethel
Summary: Snape becomes obsessed with finding out the origin of Harry's other scar. AU Year 7. HP/SS SLASH later. This is my first fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Snape POV

Severus Snape was once again in his rightful place, the dungeons of Hogwarts acting as reigning Potions Master. Finally he was rid of the need to feign interest in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who in their right mind would prefer that to potions, which was a noble art requiring true skill and finesse. Now if only he could get through this final year of teaching the Potter boy he could finally have a true life.

After the fall of the dark lord his time was once again his own as was his mind … or so he thought until he became obsessed with none other than finding out the secrets of the Potter boy after yet another visit to the hospital wing.

Why did everything always revolve around the Potter boy? It was most infuriating. His plan to ignore him for the rest of term was well and truly shattered. It all began with him assigning his NEWT level potions class the Draught of Living Death as a review. Of course Potter chose the worst possible partner, that infernal Weasley boy— naturally something was bound to go wrong with his sort of incompetence. It was a miracle that they made a halfway decent potion up to the halfway stage, but then Weasley mixed up the steps and added valerian roots instead of powdered root of asphodel. He tossed the roots into the cauldron haphazardly before walking away, thus leaving Potter alone to face the resulting blast.

When Potter began stirring the cauldron in preparation for the next step it began to bubble angrily, only Potter's seeker reflexes allowed him to turn just enough to miss receiving the full blast, but he was hit by a large chunk of the exploding cauldron and began to bleed profusely. But what was truly disturbing wasn't Weasley's incompetence, rather it was the fact that the Potter boy seemed to feel no pain from his wound, and continued to insist he was perfectly fine.

"_Stop trying to be noble and courageous Potter, you're not fooling anyone," _and with that Severus began to drag the Potter boy briskly down to the infirmary, but not before sending the other students one of his particular favorite death glares. He ordered the other students to clean up and at to not do anything stupid in his absence or he'd know, and the perpetrators would be punished.

Upon their arrival in the hospital wing it became evident that Ron's mistake had caused the potion to become poisonous, and it needed to be dealt with quickly.

"Poppy there has been an accident."

"Put Harry on the bed here, please remove his shirt and attempt to staunch the bleeding while I get the necessary potions, what was he brewing?"

"Weasley mixed up powdered root of asphodel with valerian root while brewing the Draught of Living Death."

"Ah, I'll be back in a moment."

Severus removed Harry's shirt and turned him on his side, using gauze to attempt to stop the bleeding from the large gash he found there. He continued placing pressure on the gash until Madam Pomfrey returned and began cleansing it.

He stepped back and watched Poppy as Poppy administered Harry several potions, a blood replinisher, a pain potion, and dreamless sleep.

It was only after he had been relieved of his blood staunching duties for several minutes that Snape saw it. The Scar. No not the Potter boy's famous scar that resided on his forehead, an uglier scar. He'd been looking at the boy. Examining him, looking at the damage when his eyes rested on Potter's back. There placed directly between his shoulder blades was an angry scar, one in the shape of the letter D, but as Snape leaned down to get a better look, it disappeared, behind what Snape presumed was a glamour. When Snape asked Poppy about it she denied having ever seeing such a scar.

"Honestly Severus with the number of times I've treated Harry, and seen him shirtless, I would have known of such a scar. He doesn't have any other that his curse mark. You must have imagined it.

And with that began Snape's new obsession, finding the origin of Potter's other scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I know it's been a long time since I started this fic, and most of you probably think I've abandoned it but really I've just been very busy with college and school and haven't had time to work on it. But recently my very good friend viscous volume started her very first fic on here(you should check it out), and it inspired me to dig out my notes on this one, and work on it again. That and seeing Deathly Hallows Part 2, which was awesome! Alan Rickman was perfect. This is a short update but I'm working on plotting out the rest of this story, and I should have a longer one very soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or placed my story on alert! And I apologize for any grammatical mistakes as this story is unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, that right belongs to Queen Jo.

* * *

Snape was distracted for the rest of the day. He'd finally found something to focus on, the Scar. It was never very far from his mind. Something about its appearance had been bothering him.

Scars, he had never given them much consideration. Really they were merely the outward manifestation of former wounds, spaces where one's flesh had knitted itself together after being cleaved apart. He held none of the romantic notions others seemed so keen on holding. The very notion of scars as medals of honor was pure rubbish.

Scars were a fact of life, one didn't live through two risings of a dark lord without acquiring a few of them. Magic could heal most anything and anyone who insisted on keeping their scars were obviously imbeciles. Scars were uninteresting, unimportant, and undeserving of scrutiny.

Oh how very wrong he had been.

By the time he stalked into the Great Hall for dinner he had worked himself into a silent fury. He kept his mind very strictly organized, and yet he couldn't figure out the source of the scar's strangeness. He sat down in his usually chair intending to brood about the Scar a little longer when he caught a bit of Minerva's conversation with Sinistra. They were speaking about Longbottom's defeat of Nagini and how he was lucky to avoid Arthur Weasley's fate. He still had massive scarring left over from the attack and subsequent muggle healing attempts.

The mention of muggle healing tugged at his mind, and he remembered something about scarring from an issue of Potion's Weekly. It was in a discussion about magical and nonmagical healing and the different concoctions muggles created butchering perfectly decent ingredients. The discussion had mentioned the differences between scars. How most magical healing that resulted in scarring at all reduced such scars to smooth barely noticeable white lines whereas muggle healing often left smoother raised scars.

Harry's Scar hadn't resembled either description, or that of any other scar he'd ever seen. It was extremely pronounced and jagged, angry looking as if it had never received healing magical or muggle. But that was absurd. Potter was the darling of the wizarding world and had always received the best healing available, no one would dare give him less.


End file.
